Into The Fire: The Fellowship
by Anawey
Summary: See? I told you guys it'd be back! Yays for LotR! Rated because it's about as graphic as the movie.
1. Through the Looking Glass Sort of No

Into the Fire; The Fellowship

See? I told you guys it'd be back! Yays for LotR!

Disclaimer; Asamiya, Kana, Roh, and Ila (Ila is the unborn baby Katara's pregnant with at this point in 'Treason') are all I can claim ownership to.

Throug the Looking Glass..... Sort of.... Not Really  
XxX

Asamiya sighed and dropped her head into her hand, the scroll she'd been reading sliding from her other hand to the table. She scrubbed at er eyes, tired. It had been a long day of reading up on medical information. It would be a year in a few more months since Azula's attack subsequent death, and the Fire Lord's injury. His heart was still weak, and the scar was still striking pink against his pale skin. There were times when he was in too much pain to even get out of bed, though those days were getting fewer and far between. Most times, now, he seemed like he always had; the same, strong Zuko that he'd always been.

Today was not one of those days. Nor was it one where he couldn't move without a stabbing pain radiating from his chest. It was somewhere in between. This morning, it had started out like a bad day, but, over the course of the morning, he'd started to feel better, enough to wander the palace and the gardens, but he'd still needed the dragon cane Iroh had bought him back when he'd been poisoned.

The princess was getting nowhere. She'd been looking for stronger heart herbs than what they had at the palace, but so far the side effects were worse than Zuko's current problems. Quang had said himself that her father wouldn't die from the heart problems that still lingered from Azula's lightning strike even after Katara's healing, but, like anyone with a heart, Asamiya hated to see the Fire Lord hurting. He was her father, her guide in everything. Despite Quang's warning about bending for a year, Zuko still instructed her in her lessons; still taught her everything he could, praised her when se got it right, encouraged her when she didn't, and watched, with slight envy, when she shot lightning from her fingers into the sky above the training field. Quang had told him that lightning would be impossible now, as it took a great deal of energy, and some static moved through the body. The old healer had said that that could prove deadly, with the Fire Lord's already weak heart. He'd tried once, anyway. Katara and Asamiya had found him, barely conscious in the sand of the training field, clutching at his chest in pain.

Asamiya shook her head, determined to think of something happier, like her new baby sister, who'd been born just a month ago. It had really affected Zuko. That was part of why Asamiya was in the Dragon Bone Catacombs. The worry about Katara had taken a lot out of him, and the day after little Ila's birth, he'd been more out of it than the Fire Lady.

She groaned. Why did every thought path have to lead back to her father's heart? It scared her. She hated thinking about it, because she knew it would probably lead to other problems as he got older, but she couldn't _stop_ thinking about it.

A light to her left caught her attention, and she turned, raising her head to see what it was. The light was pulsating, and coming from something off to her right, around a corner farther in the catacombs. Standing, she walked toward the light, almost in a trance, not hearing her father come into the cavern.

Zuko frowned at the blank look on his daughter's face, and followed her. She stopped at a swirling, pulsating vertical disc of light. He saw her cock her head to the side, and could imagine the curious look on her face.

"Asamiya," he called, intent on warning her to be careful. But the princess jumped at his voice, swinging around almost wildly, tripping on something, and falling back through the pulsing light. "ASAMIYA!" Zuko's heart kicked painfully as he darted forward, concerned, and frightened. He dropped on his knees as even more pain radiated through his body, his hand clenching his shirt over his heart.

That was how Katara found him. She'd wandered by their room earlier to see that he'd gone somewhere. She'd panicked slightly when she realized he wasn't in the palace or the gardens. Then she'd remembered that Asamiya had gone to the catacombs that day, maybe Zuko was with her. Clinging tightly to Ila, the Fire Lady had gone in search of her husband and daughter.

"Zuko," she whispered, not wanting to startle him. It was clear that he was in pain, and she rushed forward, kneeling at his side, switching her hold on Ila to one arm, the other reaching out to Zuko.

The Fire Lord raised his head to look at his wife. He looked panicked, hurt, and it was clear that the wrong words would send tears down his face. He looked at something in front of them, and that was when Katara saw the light. It was much fainter than when Asamiya had fallen through, but it was still pulsating and swirling. Curious, Katara reached out toward it. Zuko's hand grabbed her wrist, and the Fire Lady turned her eyes to the Fire Lord. Zuko looked determined. His eyes were fiery, and flashing. Katara understood. If their daughter had gone through, they'd go through _together. _Katara stood, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and wrote quickly, her eyes continuously flashing to the fading light.

_Iroh,_

_Tell everyone we're fine.  
Asamiya is missing, Zuko and I are going after her.  
I have Ila, so don't worry. I'll make sure Zuko takes  
it easy. We'll be back as soon as we can._

_Katara_

With that done, Katara returned to Zuko, who held Ila. She pulled him gently to his feet, and together, they stepped toward the dim glow, intent on finding Asamiya.

-

-

Asamiya groaned softly. Something didn't feel quite right. The air felt more open here, and was she lying on _grass? _She remembered her father calling her name when she'd been by that light. Had she hit her head? The Fire Lord must have brought her here, then went to get Katara, since she was a good healer. But maybe Zuko was still in the area.

"Dad?" she called softly, starting to open her eyes.

"Strider, she's awake!" someone called from her left.

"Good, Sam," another voice replied. "I'll see to her."

A worn face, with light blue eyes, dark hair, and thick stubble appeared over her. There was a concerned look in his eyes that at once reminded Asamiya of her father.

"Girl, are you alright?" the man asked. Asamiya nodded as best she could when lying on the ground. She sat up, and looked around. Three boys watched her curiously, the fourth just smiled kindly.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, confused. "Have you seen my dad? He looks like me, only his skin is a lot lighter, and he has a scar on the left side of his face. He's about your age, sir."

"I have not seen him," the man apologized. "But take heart. You are safe with us. We are in the woods outside of Bree. I am sure your father is safe as well."

"Wait, where are we?" Asamiya frowned, looking around. "Where's this 'Bree' place? Is it anywhere near the Fire Nation?"

"Fire Nation?" one of the boys asked. He was small, looked to be about the youngest, with light, sandy hair and gentle green eyes. "Where's that?"

"You've never heard of the Fire Nation?" Now she was scared. Where in Agni's name was she? This couldn't possibly be here world. In her world, every person alive knew of the Fire Nation, their past, and how Fire Lord Zuko had stood beside the Avatar, and helped to end the war. Everyone knew.

But the five people in front of her all shook their heads. Then Strider stood, and reached into his bag.

"Here," he offered, holding out a long, forest green tunic. "Wear this, and you won't be so noticeable."

"Thanks..." Asamiya muttered, confused.

"But be quick," Strider continued. "We must keep moving if we want to stay ahead of the Wraiths."

Asamiya nodded, and darted behind a near-by large tree to switch her armor to the tunic. When she came back, Strider held out an extra bag for her to use, and they set out.

"Where are we going, exactly?" she asked.

"Rivendell," Strider replied. "In these times, I am almost certain that is where your father would go, as well. Come with us. This world is dangerous."

"So," the princess asked, just a tiny bit of awkwardness in her voice. "What are your names?"

The one that had smiled earlier spoke first. He seemed the most open and kind, with large, wise blue eyes, and dark brown curly hair.

"My name is Frodo," he said, smiling in welcome. "I know how it feels to be a stranger in distant lands. My friends and I have never been this far from our home before either. You're not alone."

Asamiya cracked a grin. "Thanks," she smiled. Then the youngest-looking one spoke up, his green eyes shining.

"I'm Pippin," he said brightly. "It's nice to meet another traveler."

"Aye," agreed a third. He looked like the youngest of the boys, but his hair was darker, and his eyes were more hazel. "I think we're all tired of traveling with only the same faces every day. I'm Merry Brandybuck, by the way."

"Sam Gamgee, at your service, miss," the fourth boy greeted. He had light brown hair and honest brown eyes. At his words, Asamiya went scarlet, blinking in mild shock.

"Th-that's not necessary, Sam," she assured, smiling. If anything, she wanted to get away from being a princess for a while; escape the formalities, and expectations of royalty. "Really. But thanks for offering."

-

-

"What is _with _these mosquitoes?!" Asamiya cried, slapping another fly; the third in as many seconds, as she splashed through the marsh water.

"Huh, good question," Merry agreed. "I'd like to know what they eat -" He tripped, _ooff-_ing, "when they can't get hobbit."

"Easy, Bill," Sam soothed, leading the pony through the marshes.

In front of them, Strider trudged steadily along, the marsh ponds barely bothering him. Watching him, and wishing she was that used to wandering through a swamp, Asamiya didn't see where she was going, and tripped forward, landing in the water. Cringing at the slimy coldness, she spat some of the water and weeds out of her mouth, pushed back up, and continued on with the others.

Determined not to dwell on the flies, she thought about her new friends, and what she'd learned today. Like the concept of hobbits. Apparently, the four 'boys' she'd thought were a year or two younger than her brother were actually at least her age. Well, technically, Pippin and Merry were still considered children, and Frodo and Sam were adults. According to a _very _bouncy Pippin (Asamiya suspected he'd gotten a hold of some of the sugar Sam had used to sweeten lunch with), and a slightly dreamy Sam, there were things called _elves _in this place -Middle Earth, Frodo had said the world was called - and the one difference between them and humans was pointy ears. The hobbits, too, had pointy ears, but also large, hairy feet. Then, there were beings called dwarves that lived in the mountains, and wizards. Asamiya had heard of wizards, but in her world, they were just illusionists, using slight of hand to fool the eyes. In return, the hobbits and Strider had learned that she was a firebender. The princess had showed them as much as she could when soaking wet from trudging through marsh water at lunch. The excitable Pippin had really enjoyed seeing it.

A smile crossed Asamiya's face at the thought of her friends. Oh, she was still determined to get back, but Frodo and Strider - who both knew that the wizard they'd mentioned, named Gandalf, could do it - had assured her that she would find a way back in Rivendell. Then she'd go home; back to her parents and her family.

When they stopped again, it was dark out. Asamiya lit the fire for them, and Strider went off to find dinner.

"Tell us about the Fire Nation?" Pippin asked as they all sat around the fire. Asamiya startled out of her thoughts, then smiled at the slightly curious faces.

"Yes, what's it like there?" Frodo asked.

A faraway look crossed over the princess's face, and she closed her eyes, the smile becoming fond and distant.

"It's a tropical place," she explained softly, slowly getting caught up in the details of her home. "The trees are beautiful; deep green and blooming in the summer, still leafy, even in the winter. When it rains, the rain is soft and cool, and the way the drops sound on the roof is like a mother's lullaby. Sometimes, I'd fall asleep listening to the rain on the palace roof. The summer winds are gentle, and cool, and when they blow through the trees, it sounds like a song. The largest of the islands is volcanic. The capitol sits in the crater of a dormant volcano. The top of the basin is jagged, like dragons' teeth. The buildings glow gold in the sunset, and the walls of the palace look like sparkling rubies, with the glass dust mixed into the plaster. In the garden, there's a pond where the koi fish and turtle-ducks swim, the turtle-duck's nest is just beneath a large maple tree on the end farthest from the palace. Out by the wall, there's a hill, and a white dogwood tree. From there, you can see the ocean, and the light forests below - that's where Dad and I go all the time. And when the sun sets, the sea is turned to rubies and diamonds, and sapphires. Snow only ever falls high in the northern mountains, around the winter palace. The snow there sparkles like gemstones when the light reflects off it just right. Even there, though, the winters aren't very cold. Most winter days are crisp and cool, but warm enough to still be comfortable. And in the palace, there are great columns of stone, and the floors are heated marble. My father, the Fire Lord, has helped so many towns and villages in our home. Everyone has someplace to live; shelter, food. It's beautiful, but there are still scars. Some that will never be healed. There used to be a great forest - the largest in the nation - on the volcano around the capitol, but in the final battle against Fire Lord Ozai, it was raised to the ground. And the soil was so badly burned, nothing will grow there anymore."

"What was the battle about?" Sam asked softly.

"My great-great-grandfather started a ridiculous war that was meant to spread the time of prosperity and _peace _the Fire Nation was going through," Asamiya replied. "My great-grandfather, grandfather, and originally my father, were supposed to continue it. But my dad realized it was wrong, and joined Aang, the Avatar, the leader of the rest of the world, to stop Ozai."

"But," Sam asked again. "Wasn't Ozai Zuko's father?"

A dark look crossed Asamiya's face.

"That's something no one in my family likes to think about," she muttered, turning her eyes to the fire. "My dad has this big, flame-shaped burn scar on the left side of his face. Ozai did that when Dad was thirteen. Because he spoke out at the wrong time, and chose loyalty to family, over loyalty to the Fire Lord."

"Well," Frodo offered, "at least he has you."

Asamiya laughed.

"You're right," she smiled. "But there's also my mom, Uncle Aang, Aunt Toph, Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, Uncle Iroh - great-uncle, technically - Kyoshi, Shia, Roh, Hakoda, Kana, and now his mom Ursa, and my new sister, Ila."

"Rather large group," Merry mused.

"They don't all live with us," Asamiya explained. "The only relatives who live at the palace with us are Grandma Ursa, and Uncle Iroh."

There was a splash, a muttered curse, then approaching footsteps. The hobbits and princess all turned toward the sound to see Strider lugging a full-grown buck through the marsh back to camp. Asamiya assumed the once-beautiful creature was dinner, and looked away. She didn't like thinking about killing innocent things, but she understood that people needed to eat some meat.

"But," Pippin muttered, sounding like he was unraveling a puzzle, "If Ozai was the Fire Lord, and your father was his son, doesn't that make you a _princess?"_

Again, a wave of scarlet filled her face, and she looked away from the shocked faces of her new friends.

"......yes....." she muttered. "But I like being 'Asamiya' a lot more than being a princess."

"Here," Strider offered, appearing almost out of nowhere with bowls of deer meat soup. Asamiya looked at the meat, and tilted her head to the side. It looked like polar-deer. Carefully, she used one of the spoons Sam passed around, and took a bite. It was really good! Something told the princess she was going to like this world...

XxX  
Yeah, that's the first chapter for ya. All redone. I'm gonna spiff up my other older stories, too, for the record. Hope you guys liked this new version. Review, please!


	2. The Golden Wood

And now, we see what happened to Zuko, Katara, and Ila.

The Golden Woods  
XxX

Katara frowned slightly, eyes closed. There was something she was forgetting, she knew it. Some sort of time had passed since she and Zuko had stood together before the glowing light. She was lying on something soft, , but there was hardness beneath. Like a floor or something.

Opening her eyes, the Fire Lady realized that she was in a forest. The sunlight filtered through the trees, touching down on the wood platform she was on in dappled patches. She sat up, and looked around; Zuko was sitting off to her right, and smiled broadly when he saw she was awake, and walked over, Ila in his arms.

"Are you alright, Katara?" the Fire Lord asked, looking at her closely. She didn't look hurt.

"Where are we?" Katara asked, standing and looking around. There were no walls to the platform, and they were far above the ground. The ceiling was just a series of intricately interwoven columns and beams. It was really a beautiful place.

"I see you are awake," a soft voice said from behind them. "That is good. Our guard found you unconscious in the woods, and brought you here. As for your question, you are safe in the golden woods of Lothlorien. I am Galadriel, lady of these woods."

The woman that had spoken was pretty. She had wavy long blond hair, pale skin, shining blue eyes, and her dress was white and elegant. She was tall - almost as tall as Zuko.

"Where is that?" Zuko asked, frowning in curiosity.

"Ah, forgive me," Galadriel asked of them. "I should have known, that, as other-worlders, you would not know."

"Other world-...?"

Galadriel smiled at the looks on their faces.

_Your thoughts, Fire Lord Zuko, are clear and easy to understand. Not that I intended to pry, merely to ensure the safety of my people. Fear not. You have found the world into which your daughter fell._

Zuko looked at Galadriel, eyes wide. He turned to Katara, but she seemed not to have heard the woman's words, as she was looking from him to Galadriel confusedly. But Galadriel had said that Asamiya was here! She was in this world.

"Where?" the Fire Lord asked quickly. "Where in this world is she?"

"That, I cannot say," Galadriel replied. "But your daughter _is _here. I knew when I foresaw the coming of other-worlders that the girl would play a role in the life of a very important person."

"Who?" Katara asked, as eager for word of her daughter as Zuko, now that she knew what Galadriel and her husband were talking about.

"Someone she travels with," Galadriel answered. "I do not know who. But rest, now. You are safe here, and soon will have your daughter by your side again."

-

-

The days passed in the woods. Galadriel and her husband, Celeborn, had allowed them to use an empty tree house the elves called flets. The walls were intricate interwoven columns, rising into a vaulted open ceiling. Either Zuko and Katara spent time there, or wandered in the woods, exploring the area. Galadriel had promised that she would find Asamiya, and that all they had to do was wait. At night, they ate with the elves, listened to their music; sometimes, Katara would dance, occasionally succeeding in dragging Zuko up to dance with her.

One bright morning, they sat together by the cradle for Ila, Katara in Zuko's arms, as they leaned against a branch of the tree that held up the house. A gentle breeze blew through the trees, ruffling their hair. Katara caught the scent and pull of water, and stood slowly.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked, standing also.

"There's a river around here somewhere," the Fire Lady replied. "It's been almost a week since I practiced my bending. Might be nice for a change."

Zuko watched her walk to the ladder, the blue dress she wore - in the style of the elves' - swishing softly as she walked across the wood floor. It looked better on her than her robes from home. And the way she'd tied her hair - a braid on either side to hold it back - made her eyes stand out beautifully.

Katara turned her head back to look at Zuko. The soft green tunic made him look so different. But it certainly brought out his eyes. She smiled at him, her eyes shining.

"Come with me?" she asked, making slight puppy-mouse eyes. Zuko nodded, and picked Ila up from her crib, then followed Katara down the ladder. It was nice to be able to spend this much time with his wife, but the Fire Lord worried about Asamiya. Was she safe? Was she happy? Where was she? Did she know her parents were here to find her, and bring her home?

Zuko watched Katara bend, idly playing with a small flame in his palm. Bending had never been a problem for him - not since he was a boy, so many years ago - but he could feel the pull on his energy stronger than it used to be, and a dull wave of pain spread through his chest before it faded away. By his side, Ila cooed, and reached for her father. The Fire Lord lifted the youngest of his children into his arms, and held her close. She had the black hair of the Fire Nation, but the dark skin and blue eyes of a waterbender. Zuko wondered which element she would bend when she finally came into her powers.

Leaning against a tree, Zuko watched through half-closed eyes as Katara danced through the water, her movements graceful and sure, as they were when she was a girl, and he was barely on her good side. It had been so long since she'd even glared at him. She was really so kind, and loving. And once again, as he had so many times, Zuko wondered what he'd done to deserve her and their family? He'd made so many mistakes; given Katara so many reasons to be angry with him. And yet, she'd always supported him; always took his side and comforted him. And Agni, he loved her for that.

At one point, Katara stepped out of the water, and took his hand, pulling him to the bank, where they stripped down to their underclothes, and swam in the river, laughing, and splashing at each other like the children they had once been; a scarred boy without a place to call home, a blue-eyed girl without a mother.

Katara squeaked, and jumped away when Zuko dove at her, grinning. He caught her eventually, and held her against him, laughing and kissing her neck and shoulders, his hands on her smooth stomach. He buried his face in her thick brown hair, the couple strands of dark grey barely visible in all the brunet locks. His own hair had more grey than her's.

"Katara," he breathed into her hair. "I love you. I love you, my life."

"Zuko," Katara sighed, turning in his arms to smile up at him before kissing him lightly.

Zuko smiled fondly down at Katara, kissed her deeply, then wandered back toward the shore where Ila sat watching them. The baby girl had found a puddle of mud to smack, and the brown earth covered the front of her dress. She laughed, and smiled up at her parents, reaching out for them. Katara lifted her into her arms, and the three of them settled against a tree.

-

-

The time passed slowly. Without clocks, and calendars, neither the Fire Lord, nor his wife knew how long they'd been there. Whenever they saw Galadriel, they learned again, that their daughter was alive, and safe. It made waiting and being apart from Asamiya that much easier. Katara was still worried, though. The most recent time Galadriel spoke to them, Zuko had gotten a strange look in his eyes. He looked like he'd been stabbed in the heart.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head. "_No!"_

"Zuko?" Katara touched her husband's shoulder worriedly. Zuko staggered back, the look in his eyes turning to pain and fear. He turned and walked quickly away.

Katara found him by the stream, leaning against the tree from earlier. His breathing was ragged, and his hand clutched the fabric of his tunic, over his heart, his face twisted in pain, tears running down his cheeks. The Fire Lady dropped at his side, and held him close.

"Zuko, what happened? What's wrong? Please, _tell me."_

Zuko looked up at her with broken eyes, and Katara was reminded of Asamiya's concern when Zuko was sick when their daughter was just four.

"Sh-she said she'd be okay,' he whispered. "Every time, she said she was fine, that she was safe, protected. No reason to worry. _None! _She's hurt, Katara. My daughter.... Katara, what if she's - "

"Zuko, stop!" Katara snapped. "You're only going to hurt yourself." It was true, Zuko was panting, and grabbing at his chest, his breath tight hisses of pain. "She's fine. Asamiya's a strong girl. You know that, my love. Please, Zuko. Calm down. She's okay." The Fire Lady gently stroked her husband's hair, and held him against her chest until his breathing calmed, the tears stopped, the pain left his eyes, and his hand dropped from his chest. Then Zuko returned the embrace, clinging tightly to his beloved waterbender. He needed the contact. He needed his Katara. "She'll be fine, you know it, Zuko. You've seen what she can do."

They both slept like the dead when they returned to their flet. Wrapped in the comfort of each other's arms, they both tried to forget the worrying truth that their eldest child had been hurt. Zuko's heart still hammered, especially with the dream he had that night....

_/Zuko's dream/_

_The mud and the rain splashed his boots and pants as he ran forward, sliding as he knelt, pulling the prone form of his eldest child into his arms. Her hair was matted with dirt, sweat, and blood from a cut on her forehead. She was filthy, and too pale beneath the dirt. She didn't move when he shook her shoulders, gently; didn't respond when he called her name. She was barely breathing, and her usually warm skin was cold. There was a ring on her finger that he didn't recognize. It was an intricate band, with interwoven designs that cradled a clear, shimmering stone in the center. The stone was smooth, almost like a mirror. Her left arm was broken; the bone sticking out through the skin._

_The Fire Lord screamed at the sky as he huddled in the mud with his child. She looked so young, and fragile, all of a sudden; not like the Asamiya he knew at all. The pain was incredible. How could his child be so close to death? How could she be slipping farther away with every second?_

_And suddenly, he was no longer kneeling in the mud in the tunic and pants, and soft leather boots. He was standing behind the funeral pyre of his beloved Asamiya, dressed in white, tears rolling down his cheeks. She was wearing her goldstone necklace again, and the circlet he'd given her for her birthday three years ago. The purple dogwood blossom he'd given her a year ago, in the early stages of his being poisoned, rested on her chest. She looked asleep, and that above all else made Zuko feel like he was losing his mind. She wasn't dead. Her eyes were closed in quiet sleep, she was lying in her bed, in the early morning, not on her funeral pyre at sundown. She was wearing her red nightgown, not the white clothes of the dead. She didn't have a shroud over her precious face. That was her blankets, strewn all around her head, like her midnight locks. Then the pyre was burning. Why was no one moving to save his daughter? Couldn't they see her bed was on fire as she slept, but he physically couldn't move? _

_He tried to yell for Katara, but she was standing beside him, and a little to the front, speaking to the crowd of Fire Nation citizens who had come out for the funeral of their beloved princess. Why was no one trying to help Asamiya? How could she be dead? _

_Suddenly, he was seized with the strong desire to jump onto the pyre and join his daughter; to burn with her. He had moved toward the burning pyre, and climbed on, when the smoke really started to choke him. He couldn't breathe. It was as though there was a pillow over his fa - A pillow!_

Zuko's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up, then flopped onto his back, his breathing shallow as he clutched his chest. Agni, had he really just dreamed of his daughter's death? All because Galadriel said she was hurt? For all Zuko knew, she meant his daughter had just twisted her ankle tripping over a tree root. There was no reason for him to worry the way he was. Surely she was fine. There was no reason for her not to be.

To help calm his racing heart, he began counting off his eldest daughter's strengths in his mind; _She's an incredible firebender, she's resourceful, quick-witted, smart, she's fast and agile, she can handle a sword, she knows her own limits and when to admit defeat and run so she can survive, she's got physical strength to match her bending, she's not afraid of almost anything, she's nearly grown up and she knows a lot about the world, she's better at detecting a lie than me. She's fine. Katara's absolutely right. There's nothing to worry about._

Between the trees, there was a star shining brightly, and his thoughts turned to Asamiya, and he wondered where she was, if she was alright.

-

-

Night had fallen before they stopped. Asamiya dropped her pack and sat down, leaning against the wall of the small cave they'd stopped in. Above was some sort of ruin. Maybe she'd check it out later.

"Keep these close," Strider said suddenly, unrolling a canvas on the ground. There were four short swords, and a full-length broadsword in the wrapping, and he tossed one weapon to each of them. Asamiya gazed at the handle of her sword. It was wrapped in green leather, and copper wire. There was a star-shaped design with a crystal in the center of the starburst. She pulled out the blade, and stared at the length of metal, shimmering slightly in the fading light.

"I'm going to have a look 'round," the Ranger finished, standing and walking away from their shelter.

_Be careful, _Asamiya thought, watching until his figure disappeared in the shadows.

Frodo was the first to fall asleep. As the night deepened, and clouds over shadowed the moon, Asamiya offered to light a fire for the hobbits. Together, they sat around, eating a snack, courtesy of Sam.

"What's the Shire like?" Asamiya asked, looking at the other three.

"It's beautiful, Asamiya," Pippin said, smiling.

"Trees," Sam sighed. "And gardens everywhere. It's a right lovely place. I hope you get to see it, before you go home."

"Maybe," the princess muttered. "Though, I'm hopping Strider's right, and my father _is _in Rivendell, if he's here at all. I really need to get back home."

"What are you _doing?!" _Frodo gasped, waking up suddenly.

"Eating," Asamiya shrugged.

"Tomatoes, sausages, and nice, crispy bacon!" Merry grinned.

"We saved some for you, Mister Frodo," Sam offered.

"Put the fire out, fools!" Frodo gasped, jumping up, and stomping on the flames. "Put it out!"

Pippin pouted slightly. "Ashes on the tomatoes..."

A loud, high-pitched shriek split the air, and everyone turned toward the opening of their cave. Far below, black shapes moved through the mist toward them.

"Go!" Frodo said urgently. "_Go!!"_

"Up here!" Asamiya hissed, waving the others over, and past her up the stairs in the back of the cave. Once they were all through, she followed them, throwing one last look over her shoulder. _What in Agni's name is happening?_

The four friends stood back to back in a tight circle, weapons drawn, eyes wide.

"What _are _these things?" Asamiya asked nervously.

"Black Riders," Frodo whispered back.

_They're going to kill us,_ the princess realized as the nine figures came into view. _And I led them here. I offered to light the fire. If I hadn't said anything about it, we wouldn't be in this danger. This is all my fault. I won't let them hurt the hobbits. I can't. Not my friends._

"Stand together," Asamiya said sternly, her eyes narrowing in determination. On the inside, though, she was shaking and shrinking away from the daunting shadows moving ever closer. But her friends needed her.

She swung her sword to meet the sword of one Black Rider, and then she was stuck, locked in a fight she couldn't escape, because they were outnumbered. The fact that her other four friends were hobbits who barely knew how to fight, didn't help. But at least Sam managed to stand for a few blows.

Asamiya wasn't sure what happened next. She dodged, and swung, and then Frodo screamed, and everyone paused for the briefest of seconds, then Asamiya was running straight at the Rider that had attacked where she supposed Frodo was. Halfway there, she saw him appear again, a glint of metal flashing before his hand closed around it.

Sword raised, the crown princess of the Fire Nation raced in to help her friend. Before she could even register that the Rider had turned, there was a cold, icy pain in her stomach. Then everything went dark.

XxX  
Chapter two done! I hope you like it. Review, please!


	3. To Safety

Chapter three time! Yay!!

To Safety  
XxX

"......waking up, I think...."

".....wish......too..."

"Asa......you okay?"

She recognized those voices. She knew she did. She forced herself to push through the black fog that had clouded her mind, and opened her eyes to see Sam, Merry, and Pippin looking worriedly down at her. Two faces were missing, and she knew one was hurt.

"Frodo....?" she asked, her voice small. She tried to sit up, but was met with a sharp stab of pain that ripped like claws in her stomach. The princess flopped back down, panting, eyes narrowed in pain.

"Asamiya?"

Asamiya shook her head after a moment, smiling up at the hobbits. She tried to sit up again, going slower, and eventually, she managed it. Leaning on one hand, she looked around the camp. Frodo was lying nearby, looking pale. His eyes were closed, and there was a slight frown on his face.

The fire the hobbits had made was small, and low. Smiling ruefully, Asamiya breathed in, and shot out her right hand to make the flames bigger, so they could be warm. Nothing happened. Frowning, she tried again. Still nothing. She pulled her hand back and looked at her palm, as though it wasn't her's, and was completely new and foreign.

"Why can't I....." she whispered. "What's wrong with me?" She punched her fist out, again and again, confused when no flames came.

"St-strider said," Pippin said quietly, and when Asamiya turned to him, she saw tears trailing down his face, "that the knife was p-poisoned."

Asamiya looked at the three hobbits. They all looked tired and scared. How had things gone so wrong? And why, during the fight, hadn't she thought to bend?! Things probably would have ended up better, and she fought to resist the urge to smack her forehead at her own forgetfulness. Then she smiled, and opened her arms for a group hug.

"Things'll be okay," she told them. "I-I know they seem bad now, but everything'll be fine. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" Merry asked, looking up at her with wet eyes.

"Because something like this happened to my dad," Asamiya replied. "Everyone thought he was going to die, once we knew it was poison. Then we found out that the only antidote grew on the other side of the world. No one thought he'd make it, but my cousins, my brother, and I left to find it, and we did. I _know _Frodo'll make it. I _know _we'll get there in time. Because good people don't just die. They hold on, and they make it. No matter what." She tightened her hold on their shoulders slightly, and smiled at them. "I'm scared, too, to be honest, but we've got to be strong. We have to believe he'll be okay. Things'll be fine."

Strider returned then, and Sam adopted something of a defensive posture, which Asamiya did her best to attribute to the level of darkness. It grew harder to do when the hobbit still stood his ground even when it was clear who had come.

"I am not a Black Rider, Sam," the Ranger assured. "Nor am I in league with them. I've been trying to see if they're around, but I can't find any sign of them. I don't know why they don't attack again, or what that means."

"It means they're waiting," Asamiya whispered. "They're waiting until we have no means of escape."

Strider nodded solemnly. It was exactly what he'd been thinking. They were in trouble, especially if they stayed where they were. It was decided, after a few hours, that they would leave as fast as they could for Rivendell. Asamiya rode with Frodo on the pony. She'd insisted she could walk - because she was almost sure she could - but Strider had convinced her to ride, so she sat behind Frodo on Bill, one arm on either side of his body, hands firmly on the reigns. The last time she'd rode anything was Roku, and this was different. Bill's body was narrower, and it moved differently than her dragon's. It was almost nerve-wracking to be riding Bill.

After the first few days, she was off the pony, and walking at it's head, one hand on the reigns, Sam on the other side. On the pony, Frodo sat in a dark haze, shivering, and murmuring. Asamiya felt bad. Frodo didn't deserve this. And Strider said it would be a good _two weeks _before they reached Rivendell, and help. Her bending still hadn't returned, but she was sure it would in time. Maybe Elrond - the lord of Rivendell, and a healer, according to Strider - would be able to help her. But she really just wanted to go home.

One day, maybe a week into their journey, it rained. Hard. The group huddled under their cloaks as they walked along, soaked, and shivering. They camped among the roots of a giant tree, settling close together. They didn't talk, just laid down to sleep.

In the dark, Asamiya listened to the rain pattering on the leaves and ground, and the branches of the trees. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine that it was the rain on the palace roof, and that she was back in her own bed, with her parents never far away. With the rain pouring down around her, Asamiya thought a silent prayer that her parents weren't too worried. Especially her father. Agni knew he didn't need such upset. Her hand curled tightly around her goldstone necklace, and when sleep came, she dreamed of home.

-

-

Two days later, the sound of horse hooves greeted them on the road. Eyes narrowed in suspicion, Strider ushered the others off the road. Asamiya held Pippin's hand, and Sam's. Merry held Pippin's other hand, and Sam clung to Frodo, who'd had to get off Bill to hide in the bushes. Strider crouched a little further down the hill they'd run up, watching the road steadily. Asamiya didn't know what was going on, but she could only guess that it was bad. The sound of hooves grew louder, and then she heard ...... _bells! _What came around the bend was a shining white horse; the rider was wearing white robes, and her black hair flew out behind her in the wind of her speed. Eyes wide, she watched as the rider aproached, and stopped, swinging off her horse, and walking toward where the group had left the road. Strider cried out, and jumped up, running down to meet her.

"Arewn," he smiled, holding her close and kissing her. When he pulled away, his eyes went serious, and he turned to the others on the hill, calling for them to come down. After a moment, they were all standing together in front the new woman. Asamiya saw her ears, and guessed she was an elf. She was beautiful, though; with light skin, and deep blue eyes, high cheek bones, and full lips. "Can you help him?" Strider asked, motining to Frodo, who was leaning heavily on Sam. He slipped, and Asamiya darted around to help Sam support him.

Arwen had the others lie Frodo carefully on the ground, and when she looked at the stab wound in his shoulder, she realized just how bad it was.

Asamiya cringed when she saw the purple veins against chalky skin. It had really gotten bad. Subconsciously, a hand raised to her own stomach, where beneath the fabric of the long tunic, there were bandages criss-crossing her belly, hiding and protecting a similar injury. But, if Frodo was so bad off, she had to wonder, why did she feel fine? Why did she only lose her bending, when Frodo lost nearly all clarity? Maybe because she was from another world?

"Asamiya!" Pippin gasped suddenly, turning to the crouching Arwen. "Asamiya's hurt, too! Can you help her?"

"Pippin!" Asamiya hissed. "It's not that bad! It's healing fine!"

"But, your firebending....."

"I'm sure it'll come back eventually, Pip," Asamiya cut him off, smiling slightlly. "It's okay."

"What weapon gave the wound?" Arwen asked.

"The same that stabbed Frodo," Strider replied.

"Then you are lucky," the elf told the princess. "If that is all it did. I do not know about 'firebending', but perhaps my father can help you, as well."

Asamiya nodded, looking away. She didn't like being the one people worried about, when there was someone way worse off than her.

"Just so long as Frodo will be okay," she muttered, looking worriedly at the injured hobbit. Like Pippin, he'd endeared himself to her, though, not in the same bouncy way as the younger 'Pip'.

"We must take him to my father," Arwen said quickly, standing with Frodo and walking swiftly to her horse.

"Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon," Aragorn muttered,walking to her side.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im," Arwen replied in the same strange language. Asamiya and the hobbits shared a look, confused.

"Andelu i ven," Aragorn returned, shaking his head.

"What are they saying?" Pippin whispered. Asamiya looked at him, and shrugged.

"Frodo _fîr! _Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon," Arwen argued, glaring at Stridrer. "I do not fear them."

Strider sighed. "Be iest lin.' He touched her hand gently, watched as she swung up into the saddle behind Frodo. "Arwen," he said suddenly, looking urgently at Arwen. "Ride hard, and _don't _look back."

The elf nodded, then leaned in close over the horse's neck.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, _noro lim!" _she hissed, and then the horse was off, running as fast as the wind.

"What are you _doing?!?!" _Sam yelled, jumping up and running a few feet after them. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Asamiya felt her stomach drop. She couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen, and she didn't think it would be good. But soon, they were moving on again, walking toward Rivendell, and she didn't have much time to think about it. Sometimes, her stomach hurt, but never so bad that she couldn't just ignore it, and keep moving. It was more or less just tender.

The next few days seemed to fly. Asamiya didn't remember how much time had passed, but one day, they were crossing a large river, fording carefully through the swift current. It looked like the river had recently been flooded, and it was a bit deep.

They all held hands, Asamiya just behind Strider, with the hobbits behind her. A few hours later, they were standing at the top of a large hill, looking down into a great valley. The buildings there were barely discernable from the trees. They was made of winding, twisting collumns that branched, and interwove with other collumns to hold up the roof.

Their group slowly made their way down a winding path toward the largest of the buildings.

"I hope Frodo's okay," Pippin muttered sadly, looking worriedly at the buildings.

Asamiya's eyes softened in sympathy, and she gently wrapped an arm around the hobbit's shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Pippin," she assured. "Give him a little while to heal, and he'll be back to himself like that!" The princess snapped her fingers, smiling at Pippin, gratified when he returned the grin hopefully, his round eyes shining.

-

-

They had been in Rivendell for perhaps a week, before anything eventful happened. Frodo was recovering, still, and Asamiya sat in her room, reading a book, learning the flowery and beautiful elvish language. There would be a council as soon as Frodo was feeling better, which, judging from Frodo's seemingly quick rebound thus far, wouldn't be long. Messengers had been sent the day after their arrival to the surrounding lands, and Asamiya wondered who she'd get to meet.

It had been a quiet day, though. Nothing much had happened, and the princess didn't think anything would. She coppied a few of the elvish words onto a piece of parchment, writing the translation beside the words. Sighing, she stopped on one; atar, elvish for father. And at once her thoughts went to her parents. She hoped they were alright. She wished at least one was here with her, so she wouldn't feel quite so lonely.

_"I don't CARE!! Let me through! I MUST see her! I'll rest when I know she's alright! I want my daughter! ASAMIYA!!!"_

The princess's head shot up, eyes wide. She knew that voice. She jumped up, and ran for the door. It couldn't be, could it?

There he was, arguing with some elves, eyes blazing, looking furious. Zuko, the Fire Lord, her father. His clothes were entirely different, but she'd recognize him anywhere.

"Dad...." Asamiya whispered, shocked. Then her face split in a grin, and she ran forward, happy tears welling and falling down her cheeks. "_DADDY!!"_

Zuko turned just in time to catch her in his arms, and swing her around. Laughing, and crying, he held Asamiya close in his arms, relieved that she was okay. The moment they'd heard of the group of hobbits, and two humans making it to Rivendell, the Fire Lord had wanted to set out at once to bring her back. It was decided that he would leave with the envoy of elves going to a council in Rivendell. He hadn't cared a wit about the council, though, he just wanted to find his child. And her she was, clinging to him, and him to her.

"Asamiya," he whispered, holding her at arm's length to look her over. She didn't look hurt. Her clothes, though, were completely different. She wore a full-length, pale golden dress, with delicate designs on the neckline and cuffs. Her hair was tied back in a similar style to what she'd always had, and apart from looking a tiny bit thinner, she was the same; exactly the same as Zuko remembered. A month had not changed her much, thank Agni.

"I'm okay, Dad," she smiled, eyes shining. "I'm okay."

"Thank Agni, yes," the Fire Lord sighed, one hand gently stroking Asamiya's hair. "When I saw you disappear, I..."

"I know, Daddy," the princess whispered. "I missed you, too...."

Zuko smiled fondly, one hand cupping her face. There was a voice calling, and the Fire Lord and Asamiya looked up. Asamiya's face split into a wide grin.

"Pippin!" she smiled, waving. The hobbit wandered over, smiling. "This is my Dad, the Fire Lord." Pippin smiled at him, eyes shining.

"It's nice to meet you, Pippin," Zuko smiled.

"Oh, hey Pip?" Asamiya asked. "How's Frodo?"

Pippin's eyes lit up brightly. "He got up! He's feeling better! He was asking about seeing everyone!"

Asamiya laughed lightly. "I told you he'd be okay, Pip!"

The young hobbit smiled, then yawned, looking suddenly tired. Asamiya was reminded then just how late it was.

"I'll see you in the morning, right Pippin?"

Pippin nodded, and wandered back toward his room, calling 'good-night' over his shoulder.

"You'll want time to say good-bye to all of them, won't you?"

Asamiya swung around, a tad shocked.

"Say good-bye? Of course not! When the council decides who's going, I'll be there. If even one of the hobbits go, I'm going with them. It may not be that obvious to them, but I'm almost positive Frodo's going to take the Ring to wherever it needs to go to get destroyed."

Zuko shook his head.

"No," he replied sternly. "I'm _not _letting you leave my side until we're home. In the morning, I'm taking you back to Lothlorien, and we're going to find a way home."

"I can't just _leave _Pippin and the others!" Asamiya retorted. "They might be in danger! The other day, I heard Lord Elrond telling Gandalf that Rivendell didn't have the power to keep out Sauron's forces forever!"

"All the more reason for us to leave before you're hurt, darling," the Fire Lord reasoned.

"No," Asamiya said flatly, face set. "I'm _not _leaving them. If the hobbits _do _go off to destroy the Ring, however you do it, I'm going with them."

"You _can't!" _Zuko snapped.

"Why not?" Asamiya demanded.

"You've _already _been hurt once," her father pleaded, eyes going sad, and concerned. "What if you're _killed _because you didn't leave when you could?"

"That's the price you have to pay during a war," the princes whispered.

"This isn't our fight!" Zuko told her, looking to her for some understanding. He _couldn't _lose her! If she stayed, she could be killed.

"It's as much theirs as it is mine, now!"

Zuko looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I've already given part of myself to this world, Dad," Asamiya sighed. "You know I got hurt. I was trying to help Frodo. I owe it to him for failing last time." She growled, and threw up her hands. "I couldn't even help them stay warm afterward!"

"Couldn't you use your bending?"

The princess shook her head, looking away.

"I lost it because of the poison on the knife," she sighed. "Until the wound heals fully, I can't firebend. _Agni, _I'm _pathetic! _I can't even help a _hobbit! _A tiny little human-thing that doesn't even reach my shoulders!"

Suddenly, Zuko had her by the shoulders, looking fiercely into his daughter's eyes. He gave her a little shake to make her look at him.

"Asamiya, you are _anything _but pathetic! You are _strong, _baby. Brave, and strong, and I should have _known better _than to try and keep you from helping these people, because that's just your nature. But we're _needed _at home, Asamiya."

"But we're needed _here, _too!" the princess returned, looking pleadingly into the Fire Lord's eyes. "Let's at least stay for the council. Please? If the hobbits don't get in on the destruction of the Ring, we can go home."

"We'll stay for the council," Zuko sighed. "But then we're going home - either way."

Asamiya relented, nodding defeatedly.

"I'm gonna go to bed, Dad," she muttered. "You can share my room."

Zuko smiled at his daughter, and followed her to her room, where he held her close - a father's hold on his daughter - through the night.

XxX

For those of you who are new to my stories, Asamiya is Zuko's _baby. _They are incredibly close for a teenager and father. There is _absolutely _nothing inappropriate in Zuko's actions at the end. He loves Asamiya as his daughter (she's also the only firebender - so far - of the four children), and would rather die than let anything - including himself - hurt her - or her siblings.

For everyone who knows my stories, hope you liked it! Review, please!


	4. Rivendell

Chapter five. I messed up originally, because I forgot Asamiya wasn't supposed to have her bending back yet. That's been fixed.

Rivendell  
XxX

Asamiya awoke feeling warm, and comfortable. She snuggled closer to the warmth, and smiled, wishing she could fall back to sleep. But the sun was up, and she couldn't, so she opted to keep her eyes closed and curl up against the familiar (though at the moment she still couldn't place it) warm chest. _Oh, yeah. Daddy. _Smiling again, she opened her eyes, and looked up at her father.

"Morning, angel," he grinned, hugging her against his body. Asamiya sighed; she loved his hugs. She always felt safe and loved in the Fire Lord's arms. He was her father, after all.

"Morning, Daddy," the princess grinned. She sat up slowly, stretching and yawning.

"Tired, love?"

"A little," Asamiya admitted. "But I promised Merry and Pippin we'd go exploring today, now that Frodo's feeling better. Come with us?"

"Of course, darling." Zuko smiled fondly, then stood, leaving the room to let Asamiya get dressed.

After a moment, the teen walked out into the entry way of the room, smiling broadly. She was dressed in a well-fitting green dress that hung down almost to the floor. Her hair was pulled back into a simple, low ponytail, shorter strands falling down, and framing her face. She would never understand how much she looked like Azula in that moment. But that was part of why Zuko loved her so much; she was Azula as she should have been; happy, loving, kind. It still hurt Zuko to that day that he couldn't have saved his sister from her fate. She hadn't deserved to die, alone, lost, insane. She could have been beautiful, and loved, and it wasn't even her fault that things had turned out the way they did.

"Ready, Dad?" Asamiya asked, bringing Zuko back to the present moment. The Fire Lord smiled, and nodded, wrapping an arm around Asamiya's shoulders as they walked out to find Merry and Pippin.

The hobbits were waiting down the hall, and when she saw them, Asamiya beamed, and jogged over to them. The younger one - Pippin - who Zuko had met last night, seemed rather like a little puppy-mouse; bouncy and excitable. He was rather endearing, really.

"Ready?" the other hobbit - Merry, Zuko supposed - asked, just a bit more soberly. Asamiya nodded eagerly, and then the four took off for the woods that filled the valley.

-

-

Zuko smiled as Asamiya danced along the path with Pippin, showering him and Merry - though especially the child-like Pippin - with mother-like affection. She would make a wonderful mother, some day, he realized.

A pang accompanied the realization; his darling baby was growing up. Soon, she wouldn't need her father anymore, and Zuko would miss her terribly. But, then again, everyone had to grow up sometimes, and he did love all the adventures Asamiya's life had brought along so far (for example, this current little incident).

Asamiya laughed, and ran back to her father, tugging on his arm, begging him to dance with her and the hobbits beneath the trees. And suddenly, the mother he had seen in her melted back into a little girl again, and his daughter's adulthood once more seemed far away.

Smiling, Zuko allowed a laugh of his own to escape his lips, and let Asamiya drag him farther into the woods, darting between the trees until they came to a little brook that no doubt found the river in the bottom of the valley.

Caught in a shaft of sunlight, Asamiya suddenly looked like a spirit of the earth, with her dark hair and skin, and the lovely, light green dress she wore. She stood on a rock, in the middle of the stream, the light reflecting off the water, and highlighting little embroidered details in her dress. Her eyes shone, and she looked like the forest's guardian; some tender, flighty wood nymph, and he could see so much of her mother in her as she hopped from stone to stone, fearless, across the brook, laughter bubbling from her throat like the water bubbling around the rocks she stood on.

But, being a father, it was only natural that Zuko would see the seemingly perfect version of a scene involving his child. Asamiya's face, which was turned away toward her task, was set in concentration as she looked for the next likely stepping stone. She would stretch forward, test the stability of the rock with her toes, then, if it was suitable, she hopped onto it, repeating the process with slight wavers, and sometimes shifting arms to keep her balance.

Merry and Pippin followed her almost fearlessly; hopping recklessly from one stone to the next, following the princess's path. Zuko took much more care in where he stepped, making absolutely certain the stone beneath him would not move before at all trusting his weight to it. He wavered several times, nearly falling in once, but managed to get across the river without getting wet, and then they were moving on, coming closer and closer to the rim of the valley.

When they broke through the trees at the top of the slope, Asamiya gasped. The view was incredible. Through a gap in the mountains, rolling hills could be seen, stretching far away into the distance. Beyond that were other distant cliffs and heights. But the truly magnificent view was to the west. Far, far away, beyond green hills, and low mountains, the sun was setting over a glimmering strip of ocean along the horizon. The sky above was turned all shades of pink, orange, red, and purple. It was lovely, and captivating. Asamiya had never seen a sunset quite like this one in the Fire Nation.

"Wow..." she breathed, looking at the clouds. In the Fire Nation, the sky was mostly just red. Above Rivendell, the clouds were beautiful pink, orange, red and purple. It was really breathtaking and incredible.

After a while, they made their way back down through the woods to the buildings, and houses of Rivendell. They were almost back to their rooms, when a very familiar voice sounded from down the hall.

_"I'm alright, really, Sam. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."_

An excited gasp escaped Pippin, and with a yelp, Asamiya followed after him and Merry, running toward where they could hear Frodo's voice.

"Oy, Frodo!"

"Cousin!"

"Haha, Frodo!"

Frodo suddenly found himself smushed between three other bodies. Laughing, he looked at Merry and Pippin, then up at Asamiya, smiling all the while. Elbereth, but he was glad to see them all safe. From the side, Sam smiled, happy that everyone was together again.

The hobbit's eyes were drawn to a tall man, standing to one side, smiling fondly at Asamiya and the others. There was a great scar on the left side of his face, and the princess's words from earlier came back to him; this must have been Zuko, her father.

Asamiya pulled back from the group hug, smiling.

"Frodo, Sam," she grinned. "This is my dad, Zuko."

Zuko inclined his head respectfully, smiling at the hobbits.

"Thank you all for bringing my daughter with you, and taking care of her."

"Well, we couldn't just _leave _her!" Pippin exclaimed. "She's really great! She can make fire!"

The others all laughed; Pippin's innocent happiness was infectious.

"But really," Asamiya said. "It's good to know you're okay, Frodo. We were kind of scared for a while, there."

"Heh," Frodo scoffed. "So was I."

"Understandable," Asamiya shrugged. Then she looked at her father, grinning, and excited. "Hey, Dad? You wanna come with me, and learn elvish? It's really cool!"

Zuko smiled fondly, one hand going to Asamiya's shoulder.

"Why not?"

"See you guys tomorrow!" Asamiya grinned over her shoulder. "You'll love elvish, Dad. It's so pretty. Wanna know the elvish word for 'father'?"

"What is it?"

"Atar," the princess explained, smiling up at the Fire Lord. Zuko wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and gave a gentle squeeze.

"And what is the word for angel?" he asked.

"'Aini'," Asamiya replied. Zuko chuckled, light, but deep within his chest, and as Asamiya rested her head against her father's shoulder, she could feel the vibrations of the short laugh.

"My aini," he sighed, giving her shoulders another loving squeeze.

"Atar..." Asamiya muttered, smiling, and closing her eyes. Beneath his tunic, Asamiya could hear the beating of her father's heart. There was still the skip - from Azula's lightning strike the previous winter - but at least his heart was still beating. That alone was enough for Asamiya. It would always be enough.

They sat in Asamiya's room on her bed for a few hours, learning the flowery elvish language. After a while, though, Zuko could see his daughter starting to get tired. She was yawning, and sometimes, her head would start to fall forward, only to snap back up, sleep-shadowed eyes forced open, a smile on her face.

"Sweetheart," the Fire Lord smiled, cupping Asamiya's face in his hands. "You're exhausted. Let's go to bed."

Nodding, Asamiya slid off the bed, disappeared into a side room for a moment, and returned in a nightgown, looking so young in her sleepiness. Zuko smiled lovingly, pulled off his tunic, and lay down on the bed, holding up the blankets for his child and feeling loved and important when she immediately curled into a ball, snuggling against his chest and pressing her head into the space between his collar bone, and his chin. The Fire Lord wrapped his arms around his daughter, hugging her close, and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Asamiya, my aini."

"...night....atar..."

For a while, Zuko watched Asamiya sleep, one hand on the small of her back, the other tenderly stroking her black hair. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen that would change them all. Instantly, his dream the night after he'd heard about Asamiya being hurt came to mind, and he felt his heart kick against his ribs, sending out a dull wave of pain. _No, _he thought determinedly. _I _won't _let you die, baby. Not you. _Never _you. My sweet darling..._

_-_

_-_

Rivendell was truly a lovely place. All the next day, Asamiya and Zuko stuck together, wandering the passageways and halls of The Last Homely House. It was a nice place, really. beautiful. Everywhere they went, there was some lovely little detail that could not be missed, however small it was. Asamiya's eyes were bright the entire time.

Around mid-afternoon, they sparred, going back and forth, evenly matched from the beginning. Asamiya matched her father, blow for blow. Their swords clashed in the afternoon air, the metal shining in the sun, and swinging as they swished through the air.

"You'll never beat me, Daddy!' Asamiya laughed. She was confident. Strider had taught her some moves she was sure her father didn't know - he'd have taught them to her, if he had - while they all waited for Frodo to wake up that first week.

Zuko swung his sword, and Asamiya rolled to the side, slashing at his ankles. The Fire Lord jumped to avoid the strike, landing steadily, and bringing down his sword again.

Laughing, Asamiya somersaulted backward to dodge, and jumped up to her feet again, swinging with strong, controlled movements - just as Zuko had taught her.

Around and around the clearing, their swords clanged, metal striking metal. There were instances when one or the other held back, or hesitated at the last second, afraid to strike with full force from a point of the other's disadvantage. Zuko didn't want to hurt his beloved daughter, and Asamiya didn't want to push him too hard.

One of the Fire Lord's blows sent the princess scrambling up a huge rock, and slashing down from her vantage point. Zuko laughed.

"How can you beat me when you can't reach?" he teased lightly.

Smirking, Asamiya let out a yell, and jumped. Zuko tensed in concern. She shouldn't be jumping from so high! But when she landed in a stable crouch, and was on her feet again in a moment, he let out a breath, and moved forward for another strike.

They went on a good hour or so before either began to really get tired. Zuko's breath wheezed in and out, and the slightest trembles could be seen in Asamiya's legs and arms.

And yet, he still didn't want to stop. He loved moments with his daughter. Sparring - with bending, or swords - brought them closer, in a way. And the Fire Lord wanted nothing more than to love his family.

But that much exertion was starting to really take its toll. Zuko groaned as a slight pain started in his chest. Like it or not, he was in no shape to go running around and fighting his wildfire daughter for very long.

He gasped when the pain increased slightly, and dropped his stance, one hand going to his chest, a frown on his face.

Asamiya picked up on the problem instantly, and darted over.

"Daddy?" she asked worriedly, one hand on his arm. Zuko looked at her, and tried to smile. He could see the beginning of tears in her eyes, and decided he'd have to stop that.

"I'm fine....." he panted, gasping. "Just... out of breath..."

Asamiya believed him at the sight of the second smile. And when the Fire Lord's hand came to rest on her back, everything seemed all right again.

Since he'd told her he was okay, Asamiya's entire demeanor changed. She almost instantly became excited about the celebration that night that was in honor of the Ring-bearer and his companions. Zuko smiled as his daughter led him eagerly by the hand back to their rooms.

When Asamiya stepped out of the washroom, Zuko's eyes snapped wide. The dress she wore was silky-gold, and soft, with a sheer layer over it. The sleeves were long, elegant bells, and the sweeping neckline showed how much of a woman she was becoming. It was beaded around the neck, the sleeves, and all the way down, so that when she walked, there was a slight rustling sound, like the wind in the trees (the dress dragged slightly in the back). Her hair was put into a twisted ponytail, the long strands pulled back against her head while the shorter ends fell free and framed her face. She wore a light layer of makeup, that was only just noticeable by the glow on her face.

"You look wonderful, baby," Zuko smiled, holding her close in a fatherly hug. Asamiya rested her cheek against her father's chest, her arms around his neck. Then she leaned up on her toes, and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, Daddy!" she chirped, excited and eager. She took his hand, and pulled him along down the hallway toward the dinning room.

The room was huge. In the center was a long table; everyone else in Rivendell almost was seated around it in elegant, high-backed chairs. Merry and Pippin were there already, and Pippin waved for them to come and sit, motioning to two empty seats on his right.

Elrond entered not long after. He made a short, but grand speech about the night's celebration and the bravery of the four hobbits, Strider and Asamiya. Then everyone began eating. The food was different, but wonderful; deer, and fish, fruits, cheese. Wine was passed around, and Zuko gently, but _firmly _nudged Asamiya's leg when she did not protest a second glass (Zuko only had the one himself). The princess shrugged, and declined.... for her father's sake.

After the feast, there was singing, and music. Some people danced - Asamiya and the hobbits all danced to one of the more wild pieces, laughing and enjoying the night. Then someone struck up a reel, and Asamiya was begging her father to join them, all but dragging him into the line.

The princess and the Fire Lord stumbled through the unfamiliar steps, but after the first round, Asamiya had the moves down almost perfectly. It took Zuko a little longer to get the rhythm, as part of the dance was speeding up slightly each round.

After the dancing, people got up, and sang. The elves mostly sang slow songs, but then Merry and Pippin got up to sing. It was a raucus drinking song that had almost everyone laughing and smiling.

_"Oh, you can search far and wide,  
you can drink the whole town dry,  
but you'll never find a beer so brown,  
as the one they drink in our home town!_

_You can sip your fancy ales,  
__you can drink 'em by the flagon.  
But the only brew for the brave and true,  
Comes from the Green Dragon!"_

Zuko smiled, watching Asamiya laugh, and applaud her friends. Then someone called for a song from one of the two other-worlders, and Asamiya's glowing eyes turned to Zuko. He shook his head.

"Oh, no! Not me - _you _go sing something!"

Asamiya looked up pleadingly, sticking out her lower lip. Laughing, Zuko relented and stood to sing. He took the instrument one of the elves held out for him (it looked a lot like a mandolin, and when he strummed the strings, it sounded like one).

He knew the perfect song, too. He used to sing it for Asamiya when she was little, because the end was hopeful, even _if _the song was predominantly about death. There was hope in it, so he had sung it to her from time to time.

_"Speed bonny boat like a bird on the wing,  
onward the sailors cry.  
Carry the lad that is born to be king,  
over the sea to Sky._

_Loud the winds howl, loud the waves roar.  
Thunder clouds fill the air.  
Baffled, our foes stand on the shore;  
follow, they will not dare._

_Speed bonny boat like a bird on the wing,  
onward the sailors cry.  
Carry the lad that is born to be king,  
over the sea to Sky._

_Though the waves leap, soft shall you sleep,  
close in a royal bed.  
Rocked in the deep, Flora will keep,  
watch, by your weary head._

_Speed bonny boat like a bird on the wing,  
onward the sailors cry.  
Carry the lad that is born to be king,  
over the sea to Sky._

_Many's the lad, fought on that day,  
well the broadswords did wield.  
When the night came, silently lay,  
dead on Toshi-rein's fields._

_Speed bonny boat like a bird on the wing,  
onward the sailors cry.  
Carry the lad that is born to be king,  
over the sea to Sky._

_Burned are our homes, exile and death,  
scattered the loyal men.  
Yet with his sword, bending the winds,  
Roku will come again._

_Speed bonny boat like a bird on the wing,  
onward the sailors cry.  
Carry the lad that is born to be king,  
over the sea to Sky."_

Zuko sighed. Much as he liked the song himself, it reminded him of the war, and the shame he would always feel for his part in it. But no one else knew that. Only he, and Asamiya. Everyone else saw it as a pretty song, albeit a bit sad. They didn't know that it had been a rebel song, sung by the people of the Fire Nation who longed for the day when the war would be stopped, and the avatar, the great hero, would return. His mother used to sing that song.

"Too bad you guys don't live in the Fire Nation, then," Asamiya laughed. "Every first Friday of the month is Music night. Sometimes," she added in a whisper, "I even get Dad to play the sungi horn!"

"Which I _can't stand, _by the way," Zuko hissed, having heard his daughter's words. Asamiya stuck her tongue out playfully, and Zuko thwacked it with a smirk.

"Ah!" the princess yelped, hands clamping over her mouth. "Mah thongue!"

The night went on, and everyone was happy. But, like everything else, the party came to an end somewhere around midnight, and Zuko led an exhausted, half-asleep Asamiya back to their room, calling goodnight for both of them to her friends.

XxX  
Chapter is done and fixed! Yay! Next is the council!


	5. The Council

And now, chapter five!

The Council  
XxX

Two days had passed since the party. Asamiya was in a simple, forest green dress, her armor stored somewhere in her rooms. She sat in her seat at the council, looking around. She was between Frodo on the left, and her father on the right. Elrond was just about to start talking.

"Strangers from distant lands; friends of old. You are gathered here to answer the threat of Mordor."

At this, scattered murmurs ran around the circle of council members.

"Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction; _none _can escape it. You will unite, or you will _fall. _Each race is bound to this fate; this one doom." He paused, turning to look at Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo stepped forward, and placed a gold ring on the pedestal, before returning to his seat.

_Nardur dag......._

Asamiya's eyes darted around when she heard the words. But whoever - or _whatever - _had spoken was silenced by one of the men from the south.

"So it is true," he marveled.

_Lat paash kul bubhosh sha-izish....._

Several more murmurs ran through the group, but by now, Asamiya was certain it was no person saying the words she heard. It was the Ring, she realized, with a pang of dread. This thing was clearly evil. The language sounded guttural, and violent, not at all like elvish, which was flowing, and light.

_Larg lab krank tom-ob lab gothu...._

"In a dream," the man from before continued. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'your doom is near at hand; Isildur's bane is found.' Isildur's bane......" Slowly, as though in a trance, the man reached for the Ring, and Asamiya had a sudden sense that he shouldn't be doing that.

"Boromir!' Elrond yelled, standing swiftly, eyes narrowed.

_"Ash nazg durbatulfk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulfk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!" _Gandalf suddenly yelled, on his feet and glaring.

The entire sky darkened when the wizard spoke, and Asamiya gasped, latching onto her father's arm. The ground shook, and she squeezed her eyes shut, terrified. Then the moment passed, and everything returned to normal – shocked, but normal.

"Never before has anyone dared to utter that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond growled, glaring at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf explained. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is all together evil!"

Asamiya nodded in agreement.

"It is a _gift," _the same man - apparently named Boromir - who had brought on the incident a moment ago argued, standing. Asamiya was really starting to not like the man. "A gift to the foes of Mordor." He looked around the circle for support, and Asamiya and Zuko shared a look; he'd get none from them. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people, while you lands are kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it_ against_ him!"

"You cannot wield it!" Strider spoke up, and Asamiya was glad someone was speaking some sense to this guy. "None of us can. To wield it, you would have to _become _Sauron. The Ring answers to him alone. It has no other master!"

"And what," Boromir sneered, "would a _Ranger _know of this matter."

"He is no mere Ranger," a blond elf snarled, standing swiftly. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You _owe _him your allegiance."

Asamiya's head was starting to spin. Strider's real name was Aragorn? And he was really some sort of king, or something? What _was _all this?

"Aragorn?" Boromir scoffed. "_This _is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas challenged, glaring.

_"Havo dad, Legolas," _Aragorn muttered, sounding weary of everything.

Asamiya's mind was officially scrambled. First Gandalf, the nice old man with the stick really _was _a wizard, then it turned out that a _ring _was practically the source of all evil in the world, and now Strider was actually Aragorn, and a _king!_

"Gondor has no king," Boromir scoffed. "Gondor needs no king."

"Every country needs a proper king!" Asamiya snapped, eyes narrowed. If anyone was worthy of being a king - not counting her father, who already was - it was Aragorn.

"You _honestly _presume to know more about politics and government than a grown man?" Boromir growled.

"I've studied," the princess returned, glaring as she stood, and stalked up to Boromir. "And I know that a _steward _has more limitations than a king, and can be far more easily deposed! A _king _does not _need _a council, they _choose _to have one! A steward can't be king, either! It is their _duty _to step aside for the king!"

"How highly you speak for one so young," Boromir sneered. "Lord Elrond, surely; an _Easterling? _They are the enemy!"

"She is not the enemy, Boromir," Gandalf said sternly. "She and her father are other-worlders, called here by the Valar to aid us however possible."

"So they send a father, and a _child?! _What can a _child _do to help us?"

"_Watch what you say about my daughter!" _Zuko snarled, jumping up. His eyes blazed, and his hands clenched into fists.

"Please, everyone!" Elrond barked. "Be seated!"

Asamiya turned to the elf lord, fisted one hand in front of her body, placed the heel of her palm against the top of her fist, and bowed at the waist.

"I apologize, Lord Elrond," she muttered humbly. "I should not have spoken, as this altercation could have been avoided entirely had I simply held my tongue." She returned to her seat. Zuko inclined his head apologetically, and followed her.

"Aragorn is right, though," Gandalf said, breaking the slightly awkward silence, and returning the council back to the subject they needed to deal with. "We cannot use the Ring."

Murmurs of agreement ran through the council at Gandalf's words, and Asamiya smirked.

"You have only one choice," Elrond said ominously. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf exclaimed, jumping up, raising an ax, and running at the Ring. He swung at it, and was thrown back. Asamiya's eyes went wide when she looked back to the pedestal; the Ring was completely unharmed. _Well, _she thought, thoroughly creeped out by the Ring, _that's a kick in the butt. How do you get rid of an indestructible ring?_

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here poses," Elrond stated.

Zuko looked at Asamiya; she was staring determinedly at Elrond, listening intently. He suddenly had the feeling they weren't going to be going home for a while. But at least Katara knew where they were. He'd written to her the day after Asamiya had convinced him that they needed to help.

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom," the elf lord continued. "Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He looked pointedly at everyone there. "One of _you _must do this."

By this point, Asamiya was seriously considering jumping up and taking the responsibility on herself, but seeing as doing so would most likely give her father a heart attack, that was definitely out of the question.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir countered, looking like he'd just been dropped into a room full of slow children. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Asamiya was about to open her mouth to ask how Boromir could have _not _heard every single word of the council thus far, but the elf from before - Legolas, Aragorn had called him - beat her to the punch.

"Have you heard _nothing _Lord Elrond has said?" he asked. "The Ring must be destroyed!" The elf looked around, and Asamiya nodded in agreement. _Agni damn, right on! Let's get rid of this thing!_

"And I suppose you think _you're _the one to do it?" the dwarf who'd tried to destroy the ring - Gimli, Lord Elrond had said - earlier growled.

"And if we fail?" Boromir demanded. "What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"We try again!" Asamiya snapped. "Someone got it from him _last _time, they can do it again!"

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli yelled.

Then everyone else was on their feet, arguing. Zuko had jumped to the defense of Asamiya, snarling on about the merits of his child -

"-and how _dare _you insinuate my daughter is helpless simply because she is a girl!"

_"I WILL TAKE IT!!!"_

Everyone froze, then slowly turned toward the small voice, screaming his decision over the din of roaring, snarling arguers.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo said much calmer, now that everyone could hear him. "Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf smiled, and stepped forward. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."

"And we'll help, too!" Asamiya spoke up, stepping toward the hobbit.

"Asamiya, no!" Zuko cried. The princess sighed.

"Dad, if the elves of Lothlorien know how to get us home, they'll still know how to when we're done with this." Asamiya looked up at her father. "Please, Daddy."

Zuko sighed. "I won't be able to get you out of this, will I?"

Asamiya shook her head.

"Fine," the Fire Lord relented.

"We're with you, Frodo," Asamiya smiled.

"If by my life, or death, I can protect you," Aragorn said, stepping up, and kneeling before Frodo, "I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas added, smiling.

"And _my _ax," Gimli rumbled, walking over and standing behind Frodo with the others. Then Boromir came forward, and several pairs of eyes in the group narrowed (not including Asamiya and Zuko, the former who was openly glaring, the later all but steaming).

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir told Frodo. "If this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."

There was a shout, and Sam darted from a bush to stand beside Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he stated, eyes set, and just daring anyone to tell him no.

"No, indeed," Elrond smirked. "It is hardly possible to separate you, even when _he _is summoned to a secret council and _you _are not."

"Wait! We're coming, too!"

Merry and Pippin were suddenly running to stand with the others, grinning broadly. Elrond looked from them, back to the pillars, as though expecting more hobbits to come running out at any second. Asamiya forced down the laugh that rose inside her for the sake of respect, and smiled broadly at the two hobbits.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry declared, arms crossed.

"Besides," Pippin added, "you need people of _intelligence _on this sort of mission. Quest.. Thing?"

"Well that rules you out, Pip!" Merry hissed. Behind them, Asamiya stifled a giggle.

"Eleven companions," Elrond mused. "So be it. You shall be 'The Fellowship of the Ring'."

"Right," Pippin asked, looking seriously up at Elrond. "Where are we going?"

-

-

As soon as they were out in the hall, Zuko growled.

"Why did you _do _that, Asamiya?!?!" he demanded, looking worriedly at her. "I know you want to help these people, but according to everyone, it's a _suicide mission."_

"Dad, we can't go back on what we decided," Asamiya reminded him. "I'm sorry I made you angry, Daddy, but... I can't let the hobbits just go when they kept me with them. I'm sorry, Dad, but I think this is something we're meant to do."

The Fire Lord blew out a breath, then wrapped his arms tight around his eldest child, holding her close against him.

"You do exactly as I say, understand? If I say run, run. I won't let you be hurt."

"Well, what about _you?!" _the princess countered, looking up at her father. "I'll only run if _you _run, Daddy."

Zuko shook his head, rolling his eyes. There was just no getting through to her.

"You're impossible," he smiled. "You know that?"

Asamiya shrugged. "I try," she joked.

The rest of that afternoon, and the next morning, was spent packing. Some of the elf servants wanted Asamiya and Zuko to ride horses, and wear fine clothes, and full armor, but both refused.

"It'll seem a lot less suspicious if we just dress like everyone else," Asamiya sighed, setting the flowing blue gown aside, and pulling on a rust colored dress. Beneath that, she wore the pants she'd come here in, but different shoes. Much as she liked the metal ones - only for that they reminded her of home, and were the most useful in protecting her feet - she'd learned the hard way that they were not very good for long walks.

As for armor, the princess went straight past the metal things to a simple pair of deep, forest green bracers, with a matching leather shoulder cover. Grinning, she opted for the simple leather, and strapped it all on (though, at Zuko's insistence, she wore a shirt of chain-mail beneath the red dress), then placed a matching, plain leather band around her head to hold back her hair, tying it in a ponytail. Zuko, too, opted for whatever was lightest; chain-mail shirt, and dark brown leather bracers.

"Well," Asamiya laughed, a tad nervously. "No going back now, is there, Daddy?"

"I suppose not," Zuko sighed, still displeased with the thought of allowing his baby to go off into such danger (whether the Fire Lord was there or not, anything could happen). Asamiya looked up at him, and felt bad for having spoken in the council. She hugged her father tightly, resting her head against his chest, where she could hear his heartbeat, slightly faster than normal. He was agitated, and it was her fault.

"It'll be okay, Dad," she said softly, certainly. "I'm sure we'll be fine. It's an adventure. What's life without adventures?"

Zuko looked at her, and saw her mother; fearless and brave, wild and untamable. She was his greatest treasure; his first-born, his baby girl. She meant the world to him, her and her siblings.

Sighing, the Fire Lord sat heavily on the bed, head bowed, eyes closed. Concerned, Asamiya sat beside him, gently touching his shoulder.

"Daddy?"

"This is _ridiculous," _Zuko scoffed. "How is this even possible?" Head in his hands, the Fire Lord groaned. "First my sister tries to kill me - and technically succeeded - now we're stuck in another world? Since when did life get this messed up?"

"It's not messed up, Dad," Asamiya whispered. "It's just..... okay, yeah, it's messed up. But that doesn't mean it's _bad._ This could turn out really well."

Zuko turned, and flashed the princess a tired smile, one hand gently resting against her cheek. "You're always so optimistic."

"Someone has to be," she replied, wrapping her arms around her father's neck. He returned the embrace lovingly, holding her as close as he could. He didn't want to lose her; never wanted to forget her if he did. She smelled faintly of woodsmoke, and rain, an innocent combination, and Zuko prayed she wouldn't be too changed by this journey.

Asamiya shifted her arms a bit tighter around the Fire Lord, resting her head on his shoulder. Her father's specific scent filled her nose, and she smiled; woodsmoke, and a warm summer's day; spices, and underneath, the sea spray from the harbor not far from the Fire Nation capitol. _Agni, if you can hear me in this world, don't let anything happen to Dad. Please, help me keep him safe._

"We should go," Zuko said after a moment. "We can't hold them up."

Asamiya nodded, and followed her father out of the room to meet the rest of the fellowship.

XxX  
Chapter six! The rest of this will probably go way slower (so I hope). Anyhow, review please! I hope you liked this!


End file.
